¡Feliz Cumpleaños a MI!
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Albert decide escapar de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y viajar libremente por algunos días ¿Lo logrará ó alguien llegará para impedírselo? Descúbranlo leyendo este micro Albertfic.


_¡Hola a todas! _

_Regreso para presentarles un regalo que hice para Albert, el año pasado, como parte de una especie de reto, que el grupo Cosa Nostra, se planteó para festejar allá en el Foro Rosa . Esta versión tiene un poquitín más._  
_La descripción de mi Albert podrá no gustar, pero permítanme decirles que no lo hago por herir susceptibilidades, mas bien siempre busco presentar su lado humano, explotar su misterio y grandiosidad... Porque aunque yo sea Terrytana, adoro el personaje de Albert... Y es que como él le dijo a Candy y a Terry en el capítulo 38: "Todavía soy un rebelde y quizá lo sea siempre..." en fin, les dejó mi regalito :)_

**_"Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi"_**

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

Muchas veces me he sentido cansado, sumamente agotado por todo lo que me rodea. Nadie dijo que convertirme en el patriarca de la familia seria una misión fácil... Pero ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué he de ser yo, quién resuelva la vida de todos? ¿No les basta con tener el dinero y ya? ¿Qué hay de mi vida, de lo que siento, de lo que yo espero de ellos? ¿Acaso no merezco nada más que problemas?

En el pasado solo han conocido una parte de mi: "El Buen Albert", el Albert que comprende, el que consuela, el que ayuda... Pero ya estoy harto de eso, tan harto estoy que no reparé en tomar ésta decisión. Falta un día para mi cumpleaños numero 28 y me he dado cuenta de que nunca en mi vida lo he festejado... No como realmente lo deseo.

Primero tuve que esconderme porque a la Tia Abuela Elroy se le hacía raro que jugara con animales ¡La vieja, sin duda estaba amargada, yo era solo un niño...! Odié que se avergonzara de mi... Pero se que debo agradecerle el haberme dejado libre, bajo su cuidado, hubiera sido un Archie cualquiera...

Después, vinieron todos esos problemas y aquellas horribles tragedias en la familia, en las cuales yo siempre tuve que responder, aun cuando vivía como vagabundo.

Y en los últimos años, la Tía Abuela me festeja a su manera... Con pomposas y ridículas fiestas, en las que me he sentido terriblemente perdido, en conclusión, nunca he tenido un feliz cumpleaños... Y eso tiene que cambiar.

Al cerrar mi equipaje, me dirijo a la ventana mas cercana, observo todo el barullo de las personas, que la Tia Abuela contrató para decorar el enorme jardín ¡Qué desperdicio de dinero! Pobre ¡Éste año se ha esforzado! Tiempo atrás no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo semejante, en el pasado habría ignorado mis deseos y hubiese hecho lo que ella quería, pero ésta vez no, la decisión está tomada y hoy no me voy a retractar.

Fiel a mis costumbres dejo una carta explicando los motivos de mi partida, alguna aclaración se merecen, esa no se las puedo negar. Mientras escribo, pienso en la Tía Abuela, esta noticia tal vez le cause un infarto o quizá de un berrinche no pase... Río ante mi dramatismo, pues tampoco hay que exagerar ¡La vieja tiene mas vidas que un gato! El que se pondrá como loco sera Archie, menos mal que George sabe controlarlo. George por su parte entenderá todo y aunque no esté de acuerdo lo aceptará y no me reprochará nada.

Por último está Candy... Bueno, ella también aprenderá una gran lección, a ver si sigue creyendo que soy un Príncipe... A ver si esto la hace consciente de que no estaré aquí siempre que ella me requiera, le servirá para que se de cuenta de que no puede usarme a su antojo...

—¿Qué haces Albert? —mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de golpe, escucho su voz y con enfado dejo mi mochila en el suelo, Candy siempre me atrapa y a decir verdad comienzo a odiar eso.

—¿Qué parece que hago? —le cuestiono mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas, ella me mira sin atreverse a emitir una sola palabra—. Si... ¡Eso que piensas! ¡Eso es lo que haré! —tomo mi equipaje y ella corre a detenerme.

—No puedes irte... ¡Harán una fiesta en tu honor! ¡No puedes irte así Albert! —me abraza y yo estoy a punto de quebrarme, pero luego recuerdo las veces que tuve que soportar sus lloriqueos por Terruce Grandchester y todos aquellos detalles por los cuales estoy enterado, de que "mi gran amigo" siempre estará en el corazón de ella, es entonces cuando recuerdo el plan original y me armo de valor para cumplirlo.

—Claro que puedo Candice y te agradecería que no te interpusieras en mi camino —Candy me suelta y me mira desconcertada, jamás le hable así.

—Albert... ¡No te vayas! —dice mientras vuelve abrazarme.

—Convenceme... —le respondo conforme la miro como se que le molesta que la mire... La observo con deseo y con la intención de hacer con ella lo que a mi me venga en gana. La acaricio con la mirada, como nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces ella decide entregarse y sin importarle nada más, deja que yo por fin la toque y que la bese como si no hubiera mañana.

Aquella calentura no iba hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero aprovecharía las libertades que mi Dulce Candy me daba, si ella decide entregarse no seré yo quien la detenga, a pesar de todo la amo... Y deseo ser el primero... Finalmente ¿Qué diablos importa si aun ama a Terruce? ¡Él no volverá con ella! Ni ella lo buscará... Ambos fueron idiotas, dejaron que una aprovechada los separara, pero yo no era como ellos...

Los miedos que siempre me han perseguido se evaporan y entonces realizo uno de mis mas grandes sueños... Candy ahora me pertenece y yo la poseo sin que nadie pueda impedirlo.

Entre deliciosos jadeos, Candy me pide quedarme, pero yo no respondo, no prometo... Solo me limito a mirarla, a besarla y a complacerla con mis movimientos, una y otra y otra vez. Permito que mis oídos se deleiten con sus gemidos y sus benditas peticiones en las que me exige que no pare de penetrarla.

No importa que mas suceda aquí, me iré sin importar nada y algo me dice que Candy lo sabe, definitivamente lo sabe y no le importa, porque lo único que desea en estos momentos es sentirse mujer... Mi mujer...

Antes de que el sol salga decido apartarme, el plan de subir a una motocicleta y viajar por unos días sigue en pie. Ni siquiera Candy y su bello cuerpo pueden detenerme... Rápidamente decido escribir una carta para ella, la primera de algunas otras que le escribiré, quiero que sepa lo que siento y que se decida de una buena vez... Quizá sea cruel dejarla después de hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero debe aprender que no soy un Príncipe Azul, que soy un ser humano común y corriente que la ama profundamente, pero que quiere estar muy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo.

Al salir de la mansión comienzo a dudar, miro hacia la ventana de mi recámara y siento una horrible sensación, me amonesto mentalmente al recordar que estaba abandonando el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido... _"Hasta pronto Candy_" Me despido en silencio... Tampoco es que me vaya por años, así que sin pensarlo más subo a la motocicleta y salgo de ahí sin temor alguno. Tomaré mis vacaciones porque lo deseo y eso es lo que importa, ésta vez solo importo yo.

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar mi camino, el paisaje ante mi es esplondoroso, me siento contento, libre y orgulloso de realizar este viaje que tanto he soñado, ya sabré como lidiar con Archie y la Tia Abuela y también sabré como enfrentarme a Candy, ganaré el respeto de los tres, tal vez piensen que soy egoísta, pero les daré tiempo exacto para que cambien de parecer. Mientras, no me queda mas que disfrutar del momento... Por hoy y durante los siguientes dias todos pueden irse al carajo...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Querido Albert! —digo, cantando victoria—. Si... Feliz cumpleaños a mi! —repito sonriendo y sintiendome completamente dichoso.

**FIN**

* * *

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester_


End file.
